Final Fantasy: Dawn of ED
by FreakED
Summary: When a world is cast into darkness, it's only hope is in the hands of four kids. This won't end well.
1. Dawn of Ed

**Authors Notes: **_Hey how's everyone doing today, alright? Good. Welcome to Final Fantasy: Dawn of ED, my first fic._

_I came up with this little idea when I was playing Dawn of Souls and decided to name my people after our favorite scammers, after playing that for awhile I thought of the chaos these three could cause with the use of magic and swords, it was too good to pass up. _

_So now we have this, a tale of light and darkness, courage and strength, and a world that's only hope lie's in the hands of these three idiots._

_We. Are. **Screwed**._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Final Fantasy, wish I did, but I don't.

Final Fantasy: Dawn of ED

Chapter 1: Dawn of Destiny

_Darkness. That was all he could see. It surrounded him, completely and utterly. No matter how hard he tried, his sight could not pierce it. It made him feel helpless, without hope, worthless. _

_He hated this feeling._

_It made reminded him too much the times he failed with his schemes, like the one today. It had been rather simple actually, for one of their usual scams anyway, they had set up a stage for their own show, a tale of their creation with epic battles, terrifying monsters, gallant heroes, and explosions._

_Everyone loves explosions._

_Yes, it was indeed a sight to behold if he said so himself, which he did, and was ready to show the kids of the cul-de-sac his masterpiece, for a price of course._

_For awhile it seemed like it would succeed and they would be celebrating their success over a pile of delicious, mouth-watering, jawbreakers._

_That is, until the homebuilt flamethrower in Ed's dragon costume decided to light the up the stage curtains._

_Double D had tried to put them out, but in the end it was useless. Having not been able to see the end of his "masterpiece", they demanded their money back, and being his normal businessman like self, said that the show was non-refundable._

_The kids' fists said otherwise._

_With that matter thoroughly settled, he and the rest of the Eds retire to their homes to sleep on their failure, and bruises, until the next day. It was after he had fallen to sleep that he had wound up in this place, perhaps it was dream, or a nightmare, he was in. Either way, had little else to do but rest and ride it out until the end._

"I am afraid it will not be that easy to leave this place." "What the…"

Suddenly he was no longer floating through the void, but rather on solid ground. He looked around his surroundings taking in the scene. He saw that he was still in the void, but was now standing on what looked like a platform made of stained glass, depicting four figures standing along side each other in strange clothing.

One was tall and dressed in red, plated armor. In one hand he carried a long, gleaming sword with what appeared to be glittering jewels embedded in its golden hilt that was in the shape of bird's wings. In his other hand was a great ax that looked too heavy for him to ever hope to lift. It was double bladed and shone like silver, it's handle like the sword was jewel encrusted and made of gold that glowed like the sun. You would have to be blind to not tell this was a warrior to respect.

The next figure was garbed in a brown leather shirt that was covered by an open green jacket with matching bandanna. Across his waist he wore a leather belt that had enough pockets to make Batman jealous, this belt was worn over brown pants that looked like they had seen better days, they also had a ridiculous amount of pockets. While not as impressing as the warrior, he could not help but feel connected to the man.

Another figure that was next to the last two was the strangest yet, he was dressed in a large blue robe that covered his entire body, with a humorously large hat that covered his face from view. He had no visible weapons on him but held his arms out wide with a mysterious red glow coming from his hands, something about those glowing hands seemed to say to stay away from them.

The last figure of the group was a woman covered by a long, flowing white robe with parts of red along the bottom and ends of the sleeves. She held in front of her a pure white staff with a dark blue orb at the top, the way she stood gave the feeling she was praying to some kind of holy being. Her serene face seemed to calm him and give him a warm felling inside.

He was going to look around some more until the voice from before called to him from behind, bringing him back to reality, so to speak.

"While I agree that it's a fine piece of art, Eddy, I believe you and your friends have more important matters to attend to." The man pointed to Eddy's right, and sure enough, there stood the other two Eds, Ed with his amazingly blank stare, and Double D in his trademark hat looking around in amazement at his surroundings. There was however one other in the void with them, one he recognized as Nazz, the girl that turn their knees to jelly with a simple giggled.

"Ed, Double D, Nazz! What are you guys doing here?" Eddy exclaimed, clearly not expecting them to be here, wherever here was.

At hearing their names they all turned their attention to him and rushed to him. "I'm afraid I am at a lost to tell how we got here, but I believe the bigger question here is where we are exactly." Was Double D's reply as he reached him looking more curious at the place then nervous.

"Yeah, this place is like a whole bunch of… nothing." Nazz said as she looked around the void they had become trapped within.

"Just like my head." Was Ed's response, as he looked mindlessly into the dark space with a goofy grin on his face. But seeing as how space was the only thing to look at here, we won't hold it against him.

"I believe I could answer your questions if you just stopped ignoring me." The four kids looked source of the voice, which now held a slight tone of annoyance in it, and took in his intimidating appearance.

He was cloaked in a dark zipped up coat, black as night, with matching pants and gloves. He was, at least, six feet tall. His head was covered by a hood that, no matter how hard they looked, would not allow them to see his face. If he had been trying to seem intimidating, he had succeeded in his mission. Not to mention he just looked plain cool.

He looked them all over, as if evaluating them, before he began speaking again, "now that I finally have your attention, perhaps we can begin." His voice calm and collected, as if he had already forgotten about them previously ignoring him, although that was unlikely.

Double D was about to respond, but Eddy pushed him to the side and stepped forward, "Hold on you dark Jedi wannabe, I have a few bones to pick with you, first who are you, where are we, and why are we here?" He yelled at the black-cloaked man, jabbing a finger into his stomach with each question. (A/N: he's to short to reach his chest.)

"Please Eddy, we…" Double D was cut off by the man when he began laughing softly before he responded, "So many questions, and yet so little time to answer them." The man moved the shorter boy's finger from his stomach and continued. "Very well, I shall answer you questions since deserve some explanation.

Eddy smirked confidently at being able to pull some information from the mysterious stranger, Double D and Nazz merely nodded, and Ed looked as if he had finally rejoined them on earth, or wherever they were.

"For who I am you may call me The Guide, I'm afraid I cannot say more than that." Eddy looked annoyed at his answer and opened his mouth to confirm it, until Ed placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Never question the mysterious men in black Eddy, they know all." He had taken a rather sagely tone when he said this, and Eddy, knowing about Ed's knowledge of movie laws, decided to listen to him this one time. (A/N: anyone who plays video games or watch movies know this is true.)

"As for your location, we are in void between worlds, a sort of highway to other worlds to you could say." The Guide waved his arm around, directing their attention to the darkness around them. The kids looked on with great interest at their surroundings.

"Absolutely incredible, a gateway to other worlds! Millions of civilizations and cultures just waiting to be discovered and studied, my mouth waters at the possibilities!" Double D was clearly excited at this news.

"Buttered toast makes my mouth water, Double D." "Tell us something we don't know you lump." Ed and Eddy were clearly being themselves. Nazz was starting to wonder how she got mixed into this mess; this seemed like something only the Eds could get mixed up in.

The Guide on the other hand was looking like he was having second thoughts about his decision. "And for your last question, why I brought you here, to put it quite simply, the world needs you." He stopped speaking and looked towards them, waiting for their reaction.

They all stood silently looking at him, until Eddy said what they were all thinking, "Say what! What the heck are you talking about!?" Double D stepped forward somewhat uncertainly and said "Yes indeed, what is it that you mean when you say 'the world needs us'?"

"Well, it's not necessarily this world that needs you, but rather another world." The Guide, seeing that they were still staring at him like he had grown another head, continued on saying, "Perhaps it would be better if I showed you." With that he waved his arm over the platform they stood and it was enveloped in blinding light.

When they regained their sight, they saw that they were no longer standing on the platform, but rather standing on air over a large, lush continent. Around them they saw tall mountains and green fields, as well as a clear blue ocean on the coast, and a bright blue sky above them from which the sunlight shone down on them.

"This is the world of Nobuo, one of the many worlds that dot this infinite universe, it is home to many kingdoms and their people, who all lived in a grand era of peace and prosperity, one they thought would never end." The Guide paused there, as if preparing himself for some sort of coming dread, "at least that was what it used to be, until that day…" The man looked towards the sky, recalling some memory he wishes he didn't have. The four young ones looked on in silence waiting for him to continue his tale.

The Guide looked back at them, and in a voice that seemed to pour with ancient wisdom, he spoke.

"_The world lies in darkness…"_

_The sky above them became covered in dark clouds, which shot out great surges lightning._

"_The winds die…"_

_A desert that appeared below them with, engulfed in a great sand storm, suddenly became calm and quiet._

"_The seas rage…"_

_They watched as a mighty ship was tossed back and forth in the waves until a large one swallowed it entirely._

"_The earth decays…"_

_The once lush, green fields they had looked upon started to die and wither, becoming a putrid swamp._

They all were in shock as they looked at the destruction that ran unchecked across the land, wondering how something like this could be possible. The Guide, seeing this reaction continued on.

"_But the people believed in a prophecy, patiently awaiting its fulfillment."_

They turned to him as he said this, wondering what it could be that could stop this.

"_When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come, and in their hands each shall clutch a crystal, the keys to the light."_

The world flashed once again, and they were returned to the platform in the void.

The Guide turned to the children, whose attention he fully had, and said, "Eddy, Eddward, Ed, and Nazz." He looked at each as he said their names, "Those four heroes, those chosen Warriors of Light, are you." He paused once again to hear their answer.

They stood there, stunned at what they just heard; unable to do anything until Nazz came forward and asked, "What makes you say were the heroes? I mean, were just kids, we don't have any warrior training or special powers, or anything like that!" The Eds agreed with that, seeing as they couldn't even handle Ed's little sister, Sarah.

The Guide nodded, "True, but I can take care of that." He waved his arm and four pedestals appeared at one side of the platform. On them were four items, a sword, a belt, a book, and a staff. They looked at the items that appeared, and then looked towards The Guide for an explanation.

"These four items shall awaken from within you the power you shall need to perform this task." He gestured to them, and then to the pedestals, "Choose one item each, and awaken the light within you."

Ed suddenly shot past The Guide towards the pedestals yelling, "Me first! Me first!" At the top of his lungs.

Ed stared at the pedestals, looking thoughtfully at them. (A rare thing indeed.) He walked over to the sword and looked at it. There wasn't any particularly special about, with its bronze hilt and iron blade. But it was double bladed and was as tall and wide as he was. (Think Buster sword, only without looking like a butcher knife.) He lifted easily with his strength and turned to the others saying with a large grin, "It's big and pointy guys, like a butter knife!" Eddy and Nazz laughed, while Double D just rolled his muttering something about keeping Ed away from sharp objects.

The Guide looked on and said, "The light of the Fighter, endless courage and unyielding strength, you cut through evil with a heroic blade, this is your power." He turned to the rest of the group waiting for the next to come forward.

"Alright people, step back let me show you what a real hero is!" Eddy moved to the pedestals and looked at the items. He didn't think a staff was real weapon, and he had no interests in books, Double D could vouch for that. He picked up the belt and found that it was made of leather and had small packs to hold various items; it even had a grappling hook attached to it. Eddy looked inside one of the packs and found some high quality lock picks that could be very useful in acquiring quarters from the pigeons… er, kids from the cul-de-sac. That sealed the deal. "I'll take this snazzy little belt, goes with my eyes." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"The light of the Thief, quick footed and cunning, you could steal treasure from the gods of darkness themselves, this is your power." The Guide gestured to the other two, signaling one of them to come forward.

Double D turned to Nazz and said, "Lady first." She nodded and stepped forward. She looked between the two items before picking up the white staff, from its feel it was made from some hard material like ivory, it had strange marking all along it making all the more mysterious, at the top was a medium sized orb that seemed to glow from within. Nazz turned to The Guide, "I guess I'll take this one." She said, leaning on it slightly.

"The light of the White Mage, a healer and protector, you shall cast down the shadows with your divine light, this is your power." The Guide stared at the last one and waited for him to take his item.

Double D walked up to the last item and picked it up. It appeared to him to be an ancient book, on its cover were several runes, no doubt from an ancient language of a civilization long gone, when he moved his hand over the runes, he felt a strange feeling come from them, one that both sent a chill down his spine and a felling of strength. He straightened himself up and said in a respectful tone, "I accept this responsibility you have given me Sir Guide." He waited patiently for the reply.

The Guide smiled under his hood and replied, "The light of the Black Mage, holder of great wisdom and master of ancient source of mana, you will cast upon your dark foes magic's of terrible destruction, this is your power." He looked at each of them now, with their items by their sides.

"You now are all ready for your task, from here on after you shall have to find your own path, just as all heroes must." He took in their appearance, Eddy stood confident, wearing his new belt about his waist, Double D tried not to appear as nervous as he felt, Nazz stood with staff in hand, eyes filled with uncertainty but not fear, and Ed… He showed nothing but courage and determination in his stance, looking for all the world like he could take on anything.

"Your journey shall be long, and you will face many hardships, but remember, no matter how dark it may seem, there shall always be a glimmer of light." He held up his hand and from them came four balls of light, one red, one blue, one yellow, and one green. Each light landed in one of their palms, when they ceased glowing in their place were crystals, a red one for Eddy, yellow for Double D, Nazz had green, and for Ed blue.

They stared at them confusion, greed in Eddy's case, and looked towards The Guide for an explanation. "These are the crystals of prophecy, the keys to the light; they will be essential to your quest, guard them with your lives." He made a note to glare at Eddy at this, to dispel whatever scheme he was planning. They all nodded, Eddy more than others, waited for the rest of his speech.

"There is know more time to waste here, it is time for you to go." The Guide snapped his fingers, and the glass beneath them started to crack. "Holy…" "Oh dear…" "So not cool…" "Standing on glass is a bad idea guys…" (That is very good advice.)

The glass shattered, and they all fell into the dark pit with three of them screaming the whole way down, while one shouted, "GRRRRRAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVYYYYYY!!!!" The Guide floated in the same spot he stood, watching them as they fell, "children… this shall be the greatest challenge of your lives, but you must endure this, for the sake of Nobuo and other worlds." A portal opened behind him and as he turned to enter it, he looked over his shoulder one more time, "While most would call you unlikely heroes, I believe you can conquer this prophecy, this adventure, this…" He vanishes into the portal.

"_**Final Fantasy…"**_

_And that's the end of the first chapter folks, and were just getting started! In case your wondering why Nazz is there, it's because 1. I needed four people. 2. I think any team needs a healer. 3. White Mages are female (Jimmy does not count by the way.) 4. someone needs to keep these morons in line, somewhat anyway. In future chapters you can expect epic battles, fierce enemies, grand heroics, villainous schemes, a few surprises, Final Fantasy guest stars, and of course our favorite Eds getting up to their necks in trouble! _

_So you love it? Hate it? Read & Review People!_

_P.S. Before anyone asks there will be no romance, okay? They will all just be friends, who kill monsters together, yeah. Oh, and a cookie to anyone who figures out the joke about the name of the world._


	2. We're not in the Culdesac anymore

**Authors Notes: **_Hello people of fan fiction land, and welcome to the next chapter! I would like to take this time to award ededdneddyguru a cookie for being the first to figure out the joke. _

_When we last left our heroes, and I use that term lightly, they taken to the void between worlds, given a noble mission by the mysterious Guide (who had an excellent taste in coats.) then dropped, literally, into a whole new world. Let's see how their first day goes shall we? (Be sure to look for guest appearances throughout the fic.)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Final Fantasy, but maybe if their respective owners read this we can negotiate something.

* * *

Final Fantasy: Dawn of Ed

Chapter 2: We're not in the cul-de-sac anymore.

_Eddy was felt relaxed truly relaxed for one few times in his life, the bruises from yesterday felt like they had never even been there, the sunlight he felt on his skin was warm and comforting, and the wind was nothing more then a gentle breeze. Yes he truly didn't have a care in the world at the moment, not about scams, or jawbreakers, not even money surprisingly, he was simply content with just lying in the nice, soft grass…_

_Wait a minute…_

_Grass, Sunlight, Breezes?_

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Eddy instantly shot up from where he was laying and looked around him, he saw that he was defiantly not in his room, or bed, but rather in a large open field, filled with seas of green grass and dotted with patches of flowers, and the occasional bush or tree. The sunlight above him was bright and seemed to have only risen short while ago, and the air around him was fresh and clear and gave off a warm breeze, as he looked his eyes fell upon three figures in the lying in the grass, he rushed over to them and recognized him as his friends, Ed, Double D, and Nazz (well Nazz wasn't really one of his friends, but she was the nicest to them of all the kids in the cul-de-sac, maybe even the only nice one.)

"Hey guys, come on wake up! Something weird is going on here!" Eddy shook them by their shoulders, none to gently, in an attempt to awake them.

Edd and Nazz slowly stirred and sat up, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "What is it Eddy, and why are you in my…" She never finished her sentence as she got a good look at where she was, and went wide eye, eliminating any lingering traces of sleep from her. "Whoa, where are we?" She was on her feet, with Double D following. Ed continued to sleep on the ground with a smile on his face, until Eddy gave him kick to the rib anyway.

"My word, we seem to have been taken from our respective rooms and left in some strange unknown area." Double D looked reasonably concerned at this, until Eddy replied, "No duh Sherlock, anymore brilliant deductions?"

Double D looked down at him with an annoyed look and was about to respond to him when Ed interrupted him, who thanks to Eddy's kick was now wide awake.

"The man in the cool coat has thrown us into another dimension guys, in order to combat the evil Slug Emperor and bring peace to the galaxy!" Was his grand declaration, causing all present to look at him like he had grown another head, which probably wouldn't have been too surprising in his case.

"Knock it off lump head; we need to figure out how we got here so we can go home!" Eddy said as he looked around the area with Double D in order to find some kind of clue to their whereabouts.

"Hold on guys, I think remember something about a guy in a black coat." Nazz responded, drawing the Eds attention to her, each with a look of curiosity, "We were all in some weird place that was all dark and creepy, and we were standing on this platform talking to this guy in a black coat who was saying something about us having to save the world or something." Every one got thoughtful looks (even Ed!) as they started to remember their encounter with the man.

"Ah yes now I recall, he said that we were to be the Warriors of Light, and carry the crystals that were the keys to the light." Double D had put himself in a thinking pose as he tried to recall more of the message.

"Speaking of those crystals, where are they anyway?" Eddy looked around the ground, hoping to catch a glimmer of his crystal on the ground.

"I have mine right here, and it is pretty." Ed said as he held his blue crystal in front of him, which sparkled in the sunlight. The others notice it was attached to a necklace around his neck and checked their necks. Sure enough, there they were around each of their necks, the same colors as when they had gotten them, Eddy's red, Double D's yellow, and Nazz's green.

"I suppose that takes care of that, now what else was there? Oh yes, we were each given a item to aid us in this quest, I believe I had chosen the book, although I can't seem to find it on my person at the moment, which was supposed to give me the light of the black mage…?" Double D was interrupted when a bright flash from his crystal suddenly blinded him, when he opened them again he saw that his friends were looking at him strangely, "What's the matter? Is something…" When he looked down at himself he knew why they were staring.

All of his cloths had suddenly been transformed, where he had once been wearing a red shirt with blue shorts, he now wore a completely black sleeveless shirt and a pair of matching black pants and brown traveling boots. Over the shirt he wore a long open blue robe that reached the ground and would most likely be dragged along the ground if he walked with it on. But perhaps the oddest change was his hat, which now no longer resembled a sock cap but was now extremely long brimmed around all the sides with the top part stretching out so that the tip bent over slightly, even the color had changed to a light brown.

"What in the name of Einstein is all this, and what happened to my hat!?" He urgently looked about him, searching for his lost cap until he came across something else.

On the ground laid a staff and book, he picked them up and looked over them, the staff seemed to had been made from the wood of some tree, perhaps an oak, the book on the other hand didn't look much different from the one in the void, other than the fact that the cover was written in English. "'The Beginners Book of Black Magic, by Lulu.'" Double D blinked at the name of the author before opening it and looking over its contents.

"Dude, what the heck happened to you clothes? You look like that guy in that one picture at that dark place!" Eddy was looking over him from head to toe at his strange new attire, wondering where he had gotten them from.

Double D looked from his book, which he was at the moment reading a fascinating page on how to call forth fire into one own hand, and looked at him, "It would seem this is the proper attire of the Black Mage, of which was my chosen power, as for how this transformation occurred I believed it happened when I stated what my power was, and then the crystal itself generated the new clothing." With that said he returned to his book and was now studying the art of lightning.

"Let me try the cool flashy thing." Ed said as he held up his crystal. "The light of the Fighter!" Just like Double D before him, Ed was engulfed by light and when it faded Ed stood in his own new clothes.

His old shirt, jacket, and jeans were now gone in their place was a black short sleeve shirt covered by a red chest plate with shoulder pads, also red in color. He wore black leather pants, over which he wore armored kneepads and shin guards, both sharing the same red color as his chest plate. He wore what looked like steel toed combat boots on his feet, but what caught everyone's attention was the large sword in he held in his hand. It seemed to be made of hard iron attached to bronze hilt wrapped in black cloth, it was almost as long as he was tall and was double bladed, it looked very much like something you didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"Behold, for I am Lothar, slayer of monsters!" He raised the sword high above his head and struck his best heroic pose, all while grinning like an Ed in a jawbreaker store, and that's a big grin.

Nazz laughed at his antics while Eddy started rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Okay, okay, it's my turn now, check out my cool form!" He lifted his crystal and called out in an anxious voice, "The light of the Thief!" Once the light came and went, he quickly looked over himself and his new appearance.

Just like Ed and Double D, his clothes had completely change to something new, his yellow shirt and blue jeans was replaced by a long sleeved brown shirt and leather pants that were lined with pockets and small leather shoes designed for fast traveling, over his new shirt was a forest green sleeveless jacket that shared its color with the bandana that he wore over his head. Around his waist was the belt with multiple small packs and the grappling hook attached to the belt. However there were two things that were not on the belt before, a pair of knives that when he took them out saw that they made of iron like Ed's sword, and that they were both light weight and felt easy to use. He twirled them around for a bit before putting them back in their sheaths.

"What do you think of this getup? Sure looks a lot cooler then Double D's outfit." Double D looked up from his book to frown at Eddy, and then returned back to his study of magic.

"I guess this means I have to go next huh guys?" Nazz said to the Eds, who all looked at her nodded. She took a breath and took the crystal in her hand and said the magic words, "The light of the White Mage!" Once again the light came, and once again there was a change. (Are you getting tired of this light thing? I am.)

The outfit she wore was not complex as the others had been; in fact all it really was is a long white robe with parts of red around the bottom and sleeves of the robe, the robe stopped just above the feet showing some traveling boots not unlike Double D's. In her hands were a scroll and, to their surprise, a large hammer. (What? You think I'm going to her stick with a puny little staff? I don't think so.) Its head was slightly larger than that of a sledgehammer though it didn't feel quite as heavy, nevertheless, one obviously didn't want to be hit by it. The was pure white with a gold lining, on its cover was written 'White Magic for Amateurs, by Dagger.' Another strange name but she wasn't really bothered by it.

"I guess that's all of us, I can't wait to see what we can do with this stuff!" Eddy was looking eager for challenge and punched the air to emphasize it.

Double D finally put down his book and looked around the area. "Perhaps we should focus on finding civilization first." He adjusted his new hat and had started to move when Ed called out.

"I don't know what a civili-whatsit is, but I see a city!" They all saw Ed, who had sheathed his sword on his back, pointing out over a hill he was standing on. They all ran to where he stood stared at the sight before them.

Over the hill and across the plains stood a bustling town from what they could see, but that wasn't what had got their attention. Looming over the town was a great white castle, and not the fast food place, but a real, genuine castle. Its walls were a great pearly white, which seemed to reflect the suns light making it even more beautiful. Many towers jutted from the castle, the stone they were made from as white as the other walls of the castle, and were topped with blue tile which formed a cone shape, on top of which was a flag with the kingdoms symbol, though they were to far to make it out. As they continued to stare at the wondrous castle Nazz said what perhaps they were all thinking, "We are so not in the cul-de-sac anymore. The Eds just nodded in agreement.

As they approached the town they saw that it was protected by a high wall, forcing any visitors to use the main gate, which was just as well as they just wanted to enter the town anyways. They reached the main gate where there were two guards placed at the entrance, nothing was particularly out of place about them, in their bronze plated armor and helms. They were both armed with a long spear and a round shield, and at their sides were sheathed swords, probably there as a back up weapon. The guards looked them up and down before on stepped forward.

"What is your business here travelers." It sounded more like a demand then question. Eddy came up to the guard and looked him in the eye, or as well as he could for his size anyway.

"We're trying to find out where we are so we can get home, so come on and spill rusty." Eddy said to the guard, apparently not caring if he got a spear in the gut or not.

Double D slapped a palm to his face and shook his head, unbelieving of Eddy's manners, he quickly pushed him aside before he caused the kind of trouble he usually did at the cul-de-sac, only with pointy weapons.

"Forgive my friend for his… bluntness, what he means to say is that we have lost our way and wish to know where it is we've arrived at." He said this in his most polite voice, hoping to cover up for Eddy's earlier insult.

The Guard stood silently for a while before he replied, "You are at the gates of the main city of the kingdom of Cornelia, the greatest kingdom in all of Nobuo." The guard gesture to the gate, which had a flag hanging down from the wall, depicting a crowned griffin holding on to a large broadsword with its talons.

"I see, well then if you don't mind could we…" He was suddenly cut of by a loud cry "GIANT CHICKEN!" followed by an equally loud cry of "WARK!" Double D told himself not to look, but alas, it was no use. He turned and saw that Ed had latched himself onto the neck of a patrolling guards steed which did in fact, look like a cross between an ostrich and a chicken. It had gold colored feathers and a bright yellow beak, standing straight it would have been at least a head taller than Ed, most of the height coming from its muscular legs. This one apparently was a war steed if the bright steel armor covering its head and chest was anything to judge by.

Ed seemed oblivious to the commotion he was starting, as he was perfectly content with stroking the giant chicken' feathers, which the chicken didn't mind in the slightest. "Hey you brat, let go of my chocobo!" The chocobos rider smacked Ed repeatedly in the head with his spear, nothing seemed to be getting through to him.

Eddy's was rolling on the ground, no longer able to stand from the laughter; Nazz was trying hard to hide her amusement, but was failing miserably. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any help from them he took matters into his own hands.

"Ed, please let go of the chick… Er, chocobo now okay?" He pleaded with him, wondering what he had done to deserve this embarrassment, and the scams didn't count. Ed gave him some of the saddest puppy dog eyes he could make, complete with trembling lip, and said "But I love the chickens Double D!" He whimpered some more at him, Double D just sighed.

"Ed… I promise we'll see the chocobos later, but right now be a good boy and let it go." He truly hoped he would listen this time; the guards were beginning to get impatient. Ed finally let go of the chocobo, who cooed in disappointment.

"It's okay big chicken, I will be back, I promise on my shiny magic crystal." As Ed said this, he pulled out his blue crystal, which shone brightly in the sun.

All the guards around them suddenly gasped. And everyone else suddenly got worried. "Tha-tha-that crystal… where did you get that!" One of the guards shakily pointed at Ed and his crystal, while the other guards waited anxiously for the answer.

Ed merely grinned at them before pointing to his crystal, and saying, "I got it from a mysterious stranger in black who said that it was me and my friend's destiny to save the world from darkness using the crystals as the keys to the light so that we may become the Warriors of Light and save the day and stuff." When he had finished, the guards stood in stunned silence, while Double D covered his face for the third time that day.

The guard on the chocobo snapped out of it and looked towards the four, "If what you say is true, and you are the Warriors of Light, then you must come with me and meet the king immediately!" The guard grabbed Ed and threw him on the saddle behind him and yelled to the guards at the gate,"Open the gates, let the Light Warriors through!" They didn't need to be told twice, they immediately threw open the gates and let them pass, the guard on the chocobo leading them with Ed, who was having the time of his life, riding with him. Eddy had his hands folded behind his gloating about getting the respect they deserved, Nazz simply looked at the sights of the town as they walked through it, and Double D took up the rear muttering, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

By the time they had gotten to the castle they picked up a very large crowd of people following them since they had heard the Warriors of Light had come, and shouting praises for them the whole way there. Eddy, of course, was loving it and was waving at the crowd and blowing kisses to the women, all while shouting things such as, "Thank you, thank you, your to kind, please, there's no need to worship me, but don't let that stop you." Double D was trying to hide himself in his oversized hat, in order to escape the embarrassment. Nazz herself waved at the crowd, though not as much as Eddy, took the occasional bouquet of flowers, as well as turning down the offers to marry her, and Ed was just enjoying his chocobo ride.

Once inside the castle and away from the crowds, which Double D was thankful for, and were now walking through the halls of the castle. As they walked, they gazed at the many paintings and tapestries that decorated the walls, each depicting things from epic battles and family ancestors, to ones of figures who were wearing suspiciously similar clothing as theirs. They also saw several kinds of armor decorating the halls, each carrying their own uniquely decorated weapons, Ed, who had got off the chocobo before they entered, suddenly had a very strange urge to say something. He looked at Double D and said, "I like swords." Double D looked back at him and felt the overwhelming urge to inflict large amounts of stabbity death on Ed, luckily Double D had a lot of self control and put that train of thought to rest.

The guard that was leading them through the castle stopped at a large set of double doors and turned to them, "The king is through here and is expecting you, please proceed." He stepped aside to allow them through the door, and as Double D stared at the doors started become a nervous wreck, thinking of what he should, or how he should act before a king, so it was no wonder his heart stopped when Eddy slammed open the doors and let out a loud, "HOWDY YOUR ROYAL KINGLINESS!" The only that kept from falling into a dead faint was Ed and Nazz grabbing him at the last second.

The king himself was rather tall and well muscled, his golden hair went down to his shoulders, and the thick beard that covered his face was showing signs of graying, showing he was not the young king he once was. The clothes he wore were bright and extravagant, just looking at his red kingly cape alone made Eddy wonder just how loaded this guy was, and how much he could make off him. The king's dull blue eyes seemed to brighten as he looked upon them, as if a long dim flame of hope had been rekindled.

Double D, who had by now regained his wits and remembered who was before him, quickly jumped from Ed and Nazz's hands and bowed deeply too the king, Nazz followed, but not quite a low as Double D, Eddy made some sort of clumsy attempt at bowing, but didn't try very hard. And Ed, well Ed just basically slammed his head into the marble floor, but he was okay.

"Please Light Warriors, rise, you have no need to bow to me." The king spoke in a soft, but firm voice, one that showed both wisdom and experience. The Eds and Nazz rose from their bowed positions and stood straight at attention. "For years, there had been prophecy told by the prophet Lukahn, that when the world was at it's darkest hour that three chosen Warriors of Light would come and save us from the evil that rakes our beautiful world of Nobuo, each clutching a crystal that shall be the keys to destroying the darkness." With each word he said he seemed to become more youthful than he really was, also with each word, Eddy's ego started to shine through.

"Well, well my good man, I suggest you give that prophet a prize, because he got it on the dot, because we're the Light Warriors and we're going take care of your problems, so just set back and relax while we do our hero." By the end of his little speech his smirk had grown into a full blown grin. Nazz leaned over to Ed and Double D and whispered, "Who wants to bet those words come back to bite in the butt?" Double D and Ed looked at each other before turning back to Nazz and saying, "That's a sucker bet."

Meanwhile with the king and Eddy, the kings spirits had been lifted to new heights by Eddy's declaration, and Eddy himself was bathing in his own confidence, until a rather old and croaky voice put a damper on the good feeling.

"Do you honestly expect us all to believe that a group of brats like you are the great Warriors of Light, do you think us so gullible?" A old, hunched over man walked from a dark corner of the room aided by a walking stick, he glared at all of them over a large nose that reminded them of a vultures beak, heck, his whole figure reminded them of a vulture. He wore a long dark cloak that dragged along the floor over a dark robe that also reached the floor, but not as much as the coat. The top of his head was bald, with the only trace of hair left on him being the long, stringy gray hair that grew from the back of his head to almost the mid of his back. (There was probably some hair in his ears and nose as well, but we won't go into that.)

The king merely frowned at the old man, while Eddy was more open with his feelings, "What!? You want to come and say that to my face, you old buzzard!" This seemed rile up the old 'buzzard' as he started to turn a lovely bright red color.

"You impudent brat! I am the royal chancellor, the king's most trusted advisor in the whole kingdom! You will show me the respect I deserver!" The old buzzard looked he really had the red head of a vulture at that moment, but that aside, Eddy did something rare for him and listened to him when he said to give him the respect he deserved, and give the deserved respect he did.

"Advisor huh? I think the only good advise the king needs is too throw you in the oven and serve you at the next royal buffet as roasted buzzard, aged to perfection!" Eddy smiled triumphantly as the old buzzard looked like he was going bust a blood vessel and shoot steam from his ears at the same time. Behind him Ed let loose moronic chuckle while Double D struggled to keep his chuckles in, and Nazz gave Eddy a discreet low five from behind him, even the king him self had to throw a hand over his mouth to contain the laughter. (Someone pass the marshmallows because someone just got burned!)

The old buzzard/chancellor whipped his head too the kings direction, who was still chuckling under his hand, and declared to him, "These children cannot possibly be the Warriors of Light, they obviously imposters!" He glared at Eddy with a look of pure, unrestrained loathing. Eddy just suck his large, miss-colored tongue at him.

Having recomposed himself he addressed his chancellor, "I shall admit that they are young, and may be an unlikely choice for heroes (he has no idea), but they carry the crystals from prophecy, and you must also remember that fate does not follow the rules of man." The chancellor still did not look satisfied with this answer, so the king continued, "But if you must have some more proof of their claim, then I shall give them a test." The chancellor thought about this, then nodded.

"Very well, but what shall this test be?" The chancellor asked, with a bit too much pleasure in his voice.

The king turned to the four heroes, and his face turned grim, "through out the land it is said that my kingdom has the finest knights in all the world." He looked at the various armors that dotted the corners of the throne room, "They all accomplished many great deeds in the name of Cornelia, and brought us great honor and glory." His mood seemed to brighten at recalling this, but then returned to his dark mood, "The greatest of these knights was the Dark Knight Garland." The king spat the name like it was some foul curse, "He was unbeatable by any blade or man, all who faced him perished by his blade." He looks straight ahead as if playing some scene that happened there in his own head, "But then, he betrayed us and left the kingdom, taking my daughter, Sarah, with him." He quickly became depressed at this memory, like his entire kingdom had fallen before his eyes.

Our heroes stayed silent as he finished this tale, not even Eddy had anything to say to this, to the chancellor's delight.

"And after he had taken her, he demanded that I give the kingdom to him if I ever wanted to see her again." The king looked at the young heroes and said to them, "So you see warriors, this is the task I have for you, go to the Chaos Shrine in the north and defeat Garland and bring back my daughter, do this and I shall have the old bridge that connects to the rest of the continent rebuilt so that you may continue your journey, acknowledge you as the true Warriors of Light, as well as reward with as much treasure you would wish for." When Double D heard that last one he immediately knew that the king regret that, especially with Eddy.

Eddy stepped forward towards the king and Double D turned away an braced himself for the outrageous sum of money he would demand. Eddy looked at the king for a good long time before finally speaking, "Keep the treasure." Double D's head whipped around so fast it was a miracle it didn't snap, Nazz's jaw practically fell through the floor, and Ed's simple mind simply couldn't take it and shut down, causing him to topple over onto the ground. (I'll give everyone a minute to recover from the shock.)

"Don't worry about a thing kingy, we'll bring your daughter and take down that jerk Garland, you our words as Warriors of Light." He again held a smile on his face, but this one held none the cockiness or bragging like the other ones, it pure and honest, two things he was not known for. "Anyone who would use a trick as low as kidnapping someone's family is lower then scum, we'll make sure he pays every day of grief he's caused for you and your daughter, with interest, right guys?" He turned too the others who, after getting over the tremendous shock, all stepped forward, "This villain must brought to justice and be shown know pity." Double D stood firm in that decision, and a distaste for violence wasn't going to get in the way. "Any punk who thinks he can treat a girl like that is asking for a beat-down." Nazz had removed her hammer from somewhere in her robes and let it rest on her shoulder. "I, Ed, the Warrior of Light shall make him taste the heroic blade of my sword!" Ed held his sword skywards, his face a mask of absolute seriousness, daring anyone to tell him different.

The chancellor, who had looked down on them since the moment they entered the room, suddenly couldn't help but feel a warmth of courage from their words.

The king looked at them with great admiration and, with tears in his eyes, said, "Thank you… Warriors of Light…" They simply nodded before turning and leaving out the throne room.

As the chancellor watched them leave and looked towards the proud king, crying tears of happiness, he looked back towards the door and thought, "_Perhaps there's something to these brats after all."_

When they had left the throne room they were immediately set upon by a group of guards that seemed to have been listening in on their conversation. "Do you really intend to challenge Garland at the Chaos Shrine?" The guards had looks of disbelief on their faces, unable to think of anyone brave, or foolish enough, to take such a task.

"Don't worry; it will be a piece of toast." Ed flashed them a grin and gave them the okay sign. The guards stared in amazement at them, before gesturing them to follow him, "Come we shall give some supplies to aid you in your task." They followed him out of the castle from a different entrance then the one they came in, which was good since the earlier crowd hadn't dispersed yet.

It had led them into a sort courtyard, within it was a number of different stables each containing chocobos much like the ones the guards patrolling around the town rode, there was even a relatively large fenced in area for the chocobos to run around in, needless to say, it took the combined forces of Eddy, Nazz, and Double D to keep Ed from rampaging through the area.

They stopped before a stable that was larger then the others; on its door was a picture of two chocobo facing each other engraved on it, the guard turned to them and said, "This is the stable where we keep our finest chocobos, I'm sure they will be of great use to you." The guard turned and pushed open the door before leading them inside.

Once they were inside they got a look at the prized chocobos, and were surprised by how different they looked. In one stable stood a chocobo with dark colored feathers and a fierce glare on its face that told them it had seen plenty of battle and it had enjoyed it, in the stable next to it was a chocobo of bright red coloring that seemed to practically bounce in excitement at the new arrivals, the next one was pure white and seemed to be much calmer then the red one and more relaxed then the black one, the last one was a light blue chocobo which seemed to not even care that they were there.

Ed ran up to the black chocobo at once began stroke its head, it didn't seem to care much about it so he continued to pet it. Double D walked to the red one and began examining it, wondering why its coloration was different then the majority of its species, the chocobo itself however could care less about this and amused itself by trying to nibble on his hat, and Double D did not approve of this. Nazz had took to the white one, who lowered its head to allow her to pet it, she giggled when the bird let out a soft wark. Eddy was more reluctant then the others due to his dislike of birds and the blue chocobo only help his contempt by looking down at him and making a sound that suspiciously sounded like a snort and returned to grooming itself Oh yes, Eddy hated birds. (Just to be clear, the chocobo personalities are, Black Brave, Red Playful, White Calm, and Blue Lazy.)

The guard walked over to bird-hating boy and handed him a case, "This box contains many items to help you, such as potions to heal your wounds and antidotes to cure poison." Eddy took the case from him and looked through its contents, there were five blue vials labeled potion as well as three green ones labeled antidotes, he took the item out of the case took them out of the case and placed them in the various packs on his belt, the guard also gave them sleeping bags and a tent kit, which he strapped to the backs of the chocobo, as well as their saddles.

Once they had been escorted out of the town, they mounted their new steeds, Eddy needing some help since his wouldn't bend down for him to mount it, they began their trek north, the various cheers behind them being carried in the wind.

"So boys, what's the plan for taking down this Garland guy?" Nazz asked from atop the white chocobo, named Luca.

"Simple, we bust in and kick his sorry butt to the curb!" Was Eddy's response, who now rode the rather bored looking blue chocobo that was called Baku.

Double D, who rode the energetic red chocobo Gilles, shook his head and said, "If what the king said about Garland is true, we won't be able to beat him just by swinging our weapons at him."

"Do not worry Double D; the first boss is always a push over." Ed replied, his black chocobo, called Cid, gave a wark of agreement.

Double D just sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way he was going to get through to them, Nazz patted him on the shoulder, felling sorry for him.

Double D's depressed mood however was interrupted when Eddy called out, "Evil lair dead ahead guys!" They looked to where Eddy was pointing and saw an old, crumbling structure in the distance, "Let's ride!" Eddy kicked the sides of his chocobo, causing to come to attention and dash towards the structure at high speed, "WHOOOOOA!" The others followed suit, holding on tight as the chocobo raced to catch up.

They came to an abrupt halt in front of the shrine, causing Eddy to fly from the saddle and into the front doors, causing them to crumble on top of him. Once they had got off their chocobos and manage to dig him out and convinced him to not kill Baku, who he swore was smirking at him, they entered the shrine through the now door less entryway and took in their surroundings.

It was large and spacious, with many large hallways going through it, the marble floor they stood on was covered in dust and stone, and once great pillars laid crumbled in piles around them, walls had gaping holes in them as well as the roof, where one could see sunlight coming through, in front of them was a single hallway that seemed to be in better shape than the others, with a door lined with gold at its end. They walked to this door and, cautiously, pushed it open.

In the center of the room was a large orb, that seemed to pulsate with a dark foreboding light, but despite this strange sight, all of their focus was aimed at the figure kneeling in front of it, who seemed to be speaking to himself, "Soon, the king shall give into my demands and name me the new king of Corneila, and all because of his love sweet, innocent daughter, hm, hm, hm…" The figure continued to laugh at this before he went on, "It's pathetic, a king crumbling into such a depressing state over a little brat, he is weak, a true king must be strong and rule with strength and authority, not love and kindness." He seemed to hiss at the word, and then stood up to his full height, which was almost taller then The Guide himself.

Double D thought too himself that this must be the rouge knight Garland that the king had told them about, the best knight in the land. He started to think about how they were going to stop this man, but Ed decided to make their presence known. "Cease and desist, evil knight of evil! So says the Warriors of Light!" He had drawn his sword and pointed it at the dark knight, who whirled around to face them.

When he turned around they all got a good look at him, He was covered head to toe in pitch black armor, on his head was completely hidden by his dark helmet, which had a pair of large horns coming out of it, and the only thing you could seem to see out of it was cold menacing eyes. From his shoulder pads, that also had horns coming out of though smaller, was a cape which was red on the inside, but black on the back. At his side was a long sheath that outstretched Ed's sword in length, but was not as wide, and had a golden hilt with a black jewel engraved in it. He glared at them all, before erupting into a cold laughter that sent chills down their spines.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's a fine one indeed." Garland continued to laugh at them, causing Eddy's temper to flare up. He drew his twin daggers from their sheaths, and pointed one towards the knight before saying, "This ain't no joke buddy, we're the real deal, and we're not leaving till your black and blue, and we have the princess back safe!" The dark knight stopped laughing at this and glared at them.

"You mean to tell me that you were sent here by the king? This is insulting! He actually thinks I can be defeated by a bunch of children? I will see to it that he takes me seriously, by having your heads delivered at his feet!" With that Garland drew his long sword and leapt towards them, the battle had begun. (I hereby recommend that you start playing the Final Fantasy VI boss theme for this.)

Eddy was the first one he swung at, Eddy barley ducked the cleaving blow before putting up his daggers to block the second swing, which sent him falling back a few feet. As he tried to recover from the stunning blow, Garland moved to bring down his blade on top of him to finish it, but before he could he felt a heavy force hit him from behind, knocking him off balance and giving Eddy the chance to roll away to a safe distance. Garland looked towards the direction of where the hit had come from and saw Nazz holding her hammer in her hands giving him a smirk; she made the sign to bring it on and watched as Garland charged towards her, sword gleaming. Garland swung, and for a second it seemed as if she would be cut in half by the blade, but at the moment when the blade would have touched her, she suddenly vanished from existence, leaving a very confused Garland to blink in confusion until he felt another blow to his back, this time fell to his knees and cast a look over his shoulder, and their with the same smirk on her face as before.

"Pretty cool, huh? It's a spell called Blink, allows its user to dodge in the blink of an eye, learned it from this little book on the way here." She patted the side of her robe where the book was supposedly hidden before speaking to him again, "Maybe you should get a copy." She laughed at her own joke, which only served to anger Garland. But before he could take it out on her, another sound reached his ears.

"_Oh great light of the skies, hear my call, come forth and smite my enemies with your power, Lightning!" _Garland had just enough time to see Double D send a chain of lightning from his hands towards his direction, before it struck him and sent him through the air, and a pillar, before landing on the ground again. "Nazz is not the only one who likes to read" Double D held his staff in fighting position, waiting for the next attack. By now he had lost his patients with them and was not going to let them get the drop on him a third time, he proved this by moving his sword to block Ed's, who had come at his side. He pushed the blade wielding boy away from and retaliated with a strike of his own, which Ed blocked, but unlike Eddy he stood his ground. Ed swung at the knight's side, which was blocked and countered by swing at his legs, he jumped over the blade and tried an overhead blow to the knight's helmet, but Garland skillfully blocked it with his sword in one hand, while the other sent a punch to his gut. Ed slid back from the force of the blow, doubled over and leaning on his sword for balance while he tried to regain his breath. Garland turned the others and moved aside as Nazz tried to slam her hammer into him again; the hammer embedded itself into the floor as it hit it, giving Garland an opening to attack as he swung his sword down on her. As she had done before, she blinked from existence and appeared behind Garland to strike at him again, but he was ready this time, and grabbed the shaft of the hammer and threw her and the hammer into the walls where she collapsed in a heap. He ducked another lightning bolt from Double D and threw his sword at him like a spear, the mage dodge to the side quickly, only to find that Garland had expected this and had moved to seize him by the throat. As Double D struggled to escape his grasp, he heard Ed's cry of rage as he charged at Garland with his sword pointed at the knights chest, the stabbing attempt was thwarted as Garland easily side stepped the attack and slammed his fist into the back of his head, causing the boy to fall onto the ground, all remaining sense knocked out of him. He too was grabbed by the throat and strangled, his life being squeezed out of him

"So this the best of the Warriors of Light can do, how sad." Garland laughed loudly at them in their states, completely forgetting about one large detail.

"Laugh at this, chuckles!"

Garland didn't even have time to react as Eddy swung from one of the tall broken pillars by his grappling hook and collided with his back. Garland immediately dropped his captives and moved to catch the thief on his back, when the boy stabbed his daggers into his shoulders through a small gap in his armor, causing the knight to scream in pain and anger. Eddy quickly removed his daggers and dropped down to the knights legs and stabbed the two weapons into another of the armors small gaps, striking into the flesh of his legs, enraged Garland went to grab him, but was to slow as Eddy rolled between his legs and turned and stabbed his daggers into the sides of his waist. Garland fell to his knees in pain clutching his sides in pain, before seeing a pair of feet in his vision, he looked up into the eyes of a very angry white mage before she swung her hammer.

BANG! A blow to the left side of his head.

BANG! A blow to the right side of the head.

With one final swing to the jaw, which was felt like it had shattered, he was involuntarily brought back to his feet, completely dazed by the assault. This didn't last long however, as Ed came charging forward at max speed, head down low, and nailed him in the chest, causing his armor to actually crack, along with his ribs, and drive out all air from his lungs. From behind Ed, Eddy ran up his back and launched himself into the air at Garland, firmly slamming his feet into his chest with a drop kick, sending the knight into the wall, where slid down into a sitting position, unable to move from the pain in his chest. Around Double D, a red aura surrounded him, his eyes filled with absolute focus as stared down the wounded knight.

"_Burning rage of the sun, bringer and ender of life, heed my commands and turn my enemy to ashes, Fire!" _ He brought his hands together and the red aura around him gathered there, glowing more brightly then before, and then he pushed his hands forward, sending a large fireball from them. (Hadoken!) Garland sat there and watched the ball of flames come towards him, and in these last moments he said the first thing that came to his dark mind.

"_Curses…"_

The ball struck its target dead on, and released tremendous explosion, sending them all on their backs. When they looked at where Garland was, all the saw was a gaping hole in the wall with the outline of a body in ashes on the floor beneath it. They all stared blankly at the scene before jumping to their feet in a cheer. (Cue victory tune!)

Eddy threw his daggers into the air and caught, twirling them around in his hands before sheathing them and placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm the man with the plan!"

Nazz placed a hand on her hip and her hammer on her shoulder, before blowing a kiss and winking in the direction of their enemy. "Better luck next time."

Double D held his staff in one hand, while he used the other hand to adjust his hat over his eyes. "Just as my calculations predicted."

Ed twirled his sword over his head, before sheathing it on his back and pointing to the enemy. "You're done as buttered toast, buddy!" (That will be their victory poses and quotes for the rest of the fic, remember them because I won't write it at the end of every battle.)

Once they had settled down from the feeling of their first battle, and Nazz healed them with another one of the spells she learned, they gave each other high fives and started talking excitedly about their victory, or they would have if a voice didn't interrupt them.

"Um… excuse me…" They turned to the source of the voice and saw a girl with bright green hair, wearing a light blue dress and a silver tiara covered in jewels hiding behind the platform holding the large orb. It would seem she had watched the entire battle.

"Hey are you Sarah, the king's daughter?" Nazz asked as she went over and brought her from behind the platform and to the rest of the group.

Sarah bowed before them and answered, "Yes I am, thank you Light Warriors for coming to my aid, I was starting to think I would never see my home again." Her eyes had started to tear up at this, but Ed reached over and wiped them away saying, "Never worries, the heroes always save the damsel in distress." Ed put on his goofy grin, which in turn made the princess laugh as well.

Eddy finally jumped in and started pushing them through the door, "Save all the mushy stuff for after we get out of here!"

When they got back to Corneila Castle, they had received a hero's welcome, people tossed flowers and confetti in the air, bards wrote and sang songs in their honor, even the guards got in on it, escorting them and making an unofficial parade. The crowd split as the king came running through towards her daughter, who had jumped off Nazz's chocobo, and lifted her off her feet in a grand hug. Once they both had run out of tears to shed, the king turned to them and bowed deeply.

"Thank you great warriors, if not for you this kingdom would have fallen into that fiend Garland, how can we ever repay you?" Eddy just waved him off saying, "Ah, it was nothing kingy, just fix that bridge like you promised and we can call it even." He shook the king's hand, who nodded at him and turned to face the crowd.

"You have heard him, let us now do our part to fulfill the prophecy!" This made the people double their cheers, and soon almost every man in the town had went to their homes and grabbed their tools, before rushing out the gates and dashing towards the bridge.

The king turned to them again and spoke, "even with this many men, it shall take at least a day before its completion, so please rest yourselves at the local inn until then." The heroes looked the sky, and indeed they saw the sun was setting, so they nodded to the king before heading to the inn, which offered them free boarding and a stable for their chocobos, went to rest in their beds, which was made with the finest chocobo feathers, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Before sleep took her, Nazz wondered to herself if things would get easier from here.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

_That's it! The second chapter is done! My god, how did I manage to drag the FIRST FREAKING QUEST for so long!? Well no matter, there's still more adventures in store for our heroes, you can be sure of that. Let's see if you people can find all the Final Fantasy references, as well as a reference to a very popular comic._

_Well you know what to do next, Read & Review!_

_P.S. The chocobos shall remain with them for the entire quest, why? Because I like chocobos, especially black ones. _


End file.
